1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of microprocessors, and more specifically, to system information reporting.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in microprocessor technologies have provided opportunities to build high performance systems with complex-architectures and highly integrated functionalities. A typical microprocessor system can pack a large number of devices and components on a very small platform. These devices may include processor chipset, multi-function peripheral devices, memory elements, interface devices, etc.
As systems become more and more complex, it is important to be able to provide information regarding the system configuration and resource requirements for various purposes such as diagnostics, reporting, testing, and documentation. The information on the system configuration includes parameters, constants, values, and other information on various devices in the system. This information is useful for testing, determining optimum configurations, diagnostic, and documentation. However, due to a large number of devices that are provided from different vendors, or even if the same vendor, it is very difficult to obtain the information.